


Bylethea Week 2019

by KazueEmiko



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bylethea Week 2019, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazueEmiko/pseuds/KazueEmiko
Summary: Collection of one-shots from the Bylethea/Doroleth Week from Twitter!
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault & My Unit | Byleth, Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Dorothea Arnault
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	1. Day 1: First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> First kiss... Always a great start! Though let's admit it, they're both awkward as heck.

It was ironic how both Byleth and Dorothea express their naive and innocent nature for romance. Byleth, who had seen many parts of the world as a mercenary, could not distinguish between friends and lovers. Dorothea, who had varying attempts of being ringed by many men and women during her opera career, could not figure out what to do that didn't involve her habitual flirting. Add two confused young adults and their relationship is bound to be full of bombastic embarrassments and experiments.

Dorothea did try her best to move the cogs though. It's unfortunate that the two never made it past a friendly student-teacher association. Whenever she approached Byleth, the older woman would always stare at her blankly, the words that would bestow one's cheeks with redness having bounced off instead. Not even tickling her professor made any impact either! Byleth would always pat her on the head and shoo her away in preparation for the next day's lecture. During the rare occasion that the teacher invites the opera singer out for tea, their conversations were light-hearted and held almost no importance. As a matter of fact... Dorothea recalls that Byleth hadn't spoken much at all during their tea session anyway. Dorothea had filled the silent atmosphere on her own! It was completely one-sided! 

"UGH," the student's hat nearly fell off her head as she slumped onto the classroom's desk face-first. "I could never understand what the professor is feeling..." 

Across from her, Edelgard draped her arms on top of the wooden chair, her chin resting on them. The Black Eagle's house leader was always someone she confides in. All of her woos and woes were dumped on the white-haired female. Not that Edelgard minds. After all, they were of close friends. What sort of future emperor would she be if she can't even hear Dorothea out? Besides, now is the best time to pour out her emotional baggage, the lectures long over. Everyone had bailed out into the field and were either enjoying themselves in the cafeteria, petting the cats and dogs, or practicing in the training field. It was just Edelgard and Dorothea. Dorothea let out another groan as the noble softy hummed and watched over the agonized student. 

"It's clear that you two like each other." 

"You think so?" Dorothea didn't bother to raise her head. "I like her, but I don't know if she feels the same way towards me." 

"Dorothea, everyone could tell from a mile away." 

"Oh really." 

"Yes really," Edelgard sighed into her arms. "If Petra could tell, that means it's that obvious." 

"..." The commoner finally straightened her sitting posture. Elbows pressed upon the worn wooden surface, Dorothea grumbled, "Ridiculous. Then why didn't the professor say anything?" 

"You know the professor is bad with her emotions." 

"You aren't wrong about that. A brick even has more expression than her!" 

"...I think you misunderstood me. She's not the only one to blame for this situation." Edelgard sternly poked her friend's hand. "You're sending her mixed messages. You have to understand that she grew up not knowing what the world is like to a normal civilian. She's lived her whole life as a mercenary up until now."

"..." 

Edelgard had a point. Byleth was always oblivious... maybe a little too oblivious at times. Could it be because of Jeralt's protectiveness over his daughter? Or could it be that their mercenary ways influenced Byleth's social skills, making her difficult to read and socialize with? Dorothea could hardly keep up with her when it came to this particular trait. Even more grumbles and incoherent mumbles blubbered out of her way as the opera singer contemplated about her professor. 

"What do you think I should do then to show her just how much I like her?" 

"Have you ever tried giving her a kiss?"

Out of all the people in her life to hear of such advice, it came from Hubert's mouth. Dorothea had flinched from his sudden appearance. A bead of sweat ran down the loyal servant to Edelgard at the sight of the exaggerated woman. (Or at least, appears to be exaggerated. Little did he know that she really did leap up to her feet, toss her arms high up in the air, and raise one leg up by instinct.) It took an immense amount of energy for Hubert to stifle his sigh, his lips stiffened in lieu. 

"Why do you act that way, Dorothea?" 

"Oh, Hubie, have you ever tried to let others know that you're about to appear?" she frowned after regaining her composure. "Sheesh! You're like an assassin!" 

"Can't say you're wrong about that..." 

"Did you say something, Edie?" 

"It was nothing." 

Hubert coughed into his fist in hopes of returning to their original conversation. "I apologize for having scared you, Dorothea." He bowed. "As I was saying, giving her a kiss is the best way to show her how you feel." 

"K-Kiss... Don't you think there's an alternative I could pursue instead?" 

"Then I shall ask you this: do you like her as a friend or as a lover?" 

"What a silly question! I like her!" 

"As...?" he raised his brow. 

"As a..." 

Dorothea suddenly felt her mouth dry and throat become parched. The stylistic female tried to finish her sentence only to have wordless air puff out of her voicebox. She clamped her jaw and tried again. It was the same result. There was no answer to his question. Dorothea's eyes began to wander as Edelgard exchanged glances with Hubert. The duo's gaze eventually moved to the entranceway of the lecture hall. Lo and behold, they spotted an important figure for this topic. Both of them faintly smiled. Hubert assisted in Edelgard's hasty retreat from the premise. Of course, their quick bids of farewell alarmed Dorothea. The brown-haired female jolted back to reality and turned around. 

"Wait! Where are you both going-- O-OH, BYL-- Professor!?" Byleth stood in front of Dorothea with a textbook at hand, her eyes wide from the outburst of her name. She blinked a couple of times. Dorothea proceeded to flash her favorite professor a bright smile. "Fancy meeting you here! What are you doing here at this time?"

"I think I should be asking you the same thing. What are YOU doing here?"

Drats. Byleth not only avoided the question (though it was likely a predictable answer knowing of her duty), she tossed it right back at the asker. Dorothea bit her lower lip. She knew she could lie. A little white lie doesn't hurt, right? But at the same time, she couldn't do that to Byleth... or rather, she can't. Those piercing and intense gaze that could see right through the magus... A shudder ran down Dorothea's spine, her smile slightly faltering. 

"..." 

"..." 

"..." 

"...um..." the professor broke the silence with a single motion of her hand. "If you don't have any business here, I suggest you hang out with your classmates. It's a wonderful evening out and the weather is perfect." 

Once again, Byleth was shooing her away. It was the same exact scene played out almost word-for-word. Dorothea could not help but make a comparison to them being in a theatre, the script running its course for the nth time. She was not going to allow it to end on a stale note like before though. Before Byleth could reach out and pat her student's head, Dorothea dropped a bombshell. 

"Professor, I really like you." 

"?!" Byleth's outstretched hand froze in midair. "...um... I like you too."

Uh oh. It seems like she misunderstood the definition of "like" in this context. Hubert's question echoed in the back of Dorothea's head the instant Byleth had given that hesitant response. If she laughs it off, that means their relationship would solidify into that of strong friends. If she speaks up, she might be able to accurately convey what she is feeling deep inside. Dorothea felt the palm of her hands moistened. It was now or never. 

"Not in that way. I mean... I like you like this..." 

For someone who was dubbed the "Ashen Demon," Byleth's lips were soft and wholesome. They were so delicate, Dorothea was afraid that her kiss would corrupt its pure existence. It only lasted a split second though as the intimate exchange was fleeting. The opera singer took a few steps backward and observed her teacher. 

"That was... my first kiss..." Byleth murmured. She gently touched her own lips and showcased... confusion. "I... don't understand." 

_' ...oh GOD, did I just do that? '_ Dorothea nearly slapped her forehead. Now it seems as though the situation was worsening! _' Why did I listen to Hubie?! Stupid, stupid! What if the professor hates me now?! '_

"Dorothea." 

"YES?!" 

That jerked the student upright like a soldier after a squeaky reply. Beads of sweat flew out of her head in anticipation of her instructor's next words. If anything, she's bracing herself for some harsh warnings. Dorothea trembled in spot, her eyes watering. Byleth placed the textbook onto a nearby empty desk and closed their distance. It took all of Dorothea's will to keep herself from running away, her feet rooted to the ground. 

"I still don't understand why you did that." 

"..." 

"But," the ex-mercenary pulled her into a... hug? Oh goodness, she did pull Dorothea into a hug. It was a complete shocker for the student. Normally, she's not fond of being touched by anyone despite her demeanor. The girl would squirm and dropkick the responsible person. However, her knees buckled and her body was only held up by the teacher. Warmth enveloped Dorothea as Byleth said, "I want to understand it. I also want to understand why my chest feels so full... Could you teach me why I feel this way, Dorothea?" 

"Professor..." Dorothea could hardly contain the wide grin that crossed her face. She buried her face into the professor's shoulder and breathed, "What you're feeling is love." 

"Do you feel that way?" 

"Yes." 

"So... you don't like me?" 

"I do... but I also love you too."

Turns out, listening to Hubert did work to her advantage, their first kiss ending in a bright note. In the background, Hubert and Edelgard spied from the back of the room. Their eyes were trained on the two with an iron grip on the doorway's borders. 

"Thank goodness they got together," Edelgard mumbled. "Seeing them pin at each other from afar was driving me nuts!" 

"Lady Edelgard, I think the same should be said about yourself." 

"?" 

Hubert cupped his chin and smiled. "I've noticed that you and Ingrid are in a similar predicament as our professor and Dorothea--" 

"STOOOOOP!" 


	2. My Call to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Song
> 
> WHOOPS, it sort of... went into wartime. I mean... I guess it is a Fire Emblem game... Happy endings are hard to achieve.

Reckless was Byleth’s middle name, and it was a middle name Dorothea resented.

Flames singed their sullied clothes and many soldiers exchanged blows in the background. Battle cries echoed into the dark, smoky sky like blaring trumpets. The two females, alongside Edelgard, Caspar, Ingrid, and Linhardt, faced the Immaculate One. Their weapons were all drawn out and battle position ready, the bruises, lacerations, and debris splattered on parts of their fatigued figures.

Caspar, Ingrid, and Byleth were burdened with injuries that require immediate attention, the blood dripping from their head and arms. Linhardt and Dorothea were bruised and exhausted from tumbling and exerting a large amount of white magic to their allies, their sweats stinging the small gashes on their skin. Edelgard miraculously stood the healthiest out of the six. Then again, not only did she have the entire Black Eagles Strike Squad to protect her, her role as the emperor of the Adrestian Empire emphasized the importance of her survival.

Byleth righted the Sword of Creator, Ingrid swung her lance downward, and Caspar raised his crimson-stained fists. Restoration magic was cast once more from the healers with a swift motion of their arm, a bright green light emitted from the three warriors. Linhardt immediately fell on all four to catch his breath. Dorothea stumbled backward and was caught by Hubert. The dark magus in his black robe gently held her upright as he quietly nodded to the vermillion noble. Edelgard stepped forward with her axed relic and joined by Ingrid’s side.

A roar boomed from the pale dragon, her teeth threatening to sear them in half. If anything, she would want to trample on Edelgard, who had ruined her plan, and tear out the Crest of Seiros from Byleth’s chest, who had crushed her hopes. The Immaculate One’s tail wildly swung left and right, another roar bellowed.

“You humans betrayed us!” she screamed. “You will pay for your sins!”

Edelgard pointed her ax at the large creature. “I think it’s time we end this once and for all. Your corruption must end now!”

The question of whether she was correct with her presumption or not is up for debate. None of that matters now as the six members engaged in the last heated battle against their ultimate foe. Taking the Immaculate One down meant ending the dreaded war for good.

“Dorothea!” The calling of her name prompted the magician to glance upward. Sylvain flew from above with his wyvern and hovered next to her and Hubert. “Are you okay? You look like you need some help.”

She weakly scoffed. “Am I okay? Of course, I’m not, Sylvain. I feel like collapsing any minute now!”

“Yikes… Guess I shouldn’t have asked the obvious,” The red-head began to dig into his pouch and pulled out a vulnerary. “Here, use this.”

Hubert caught the tossed item and presented it to the weak female. Sylvain then motioned a farewell to his two allies and flew away. He had other comrades to tend to. After all, most everyone, aside from Dimitri, Dedue, Claude, and Hilda, had been recruited under the Adrestian Empire’s flag. That was all thanks to none other than Byleth.

Dorothea drank the bitter substance. If it weren’t for her good friend supporting her, she would have spat it out the instant it touches her tongue. Her facial features contorted as she chucked the container aside.

“No wonder why Byleth begs me to heal her instead of drink this medicine. It tastes horrible!”

“Unfortunately, we need you back into the game. We can’t afford to have you drag us back.”

“You’ve always had a sharp tongue, Hubie.”

He shrugged, released his hold on Dorothea, and pulled out another vulnerary. “I’m speaking the truth. Victory for Lady Edelgard might slip through her fingers if one of us becomes a burden.” A popping sound was heard from the bottle, Hubert’s hues darkening. “I won’t allow that to happen, especially in this battle.”

The young man took his leave and focused his attention on the other healer. Dorothea was left to her own device once again. She felt her shoulders slump and a sigh escapes her, but only for a brief moment. They were at war and they were in a battle. Anything could happen and Dorothea had to be ready. The opera singer balled her hands into fists. She frowned and ran back into the fray with six other fighters.

“Watch out!”

Edelgard’s warning was a tad too late as Caspar was smacked with the dragon’s tail. He barely managed to vocalize his shock from the impact. Its massive weight and dangerous speed threatened to shatter the poor man’s skeletal system! The blue-haired knight soon flew out of their vision. An audible crash was heard from the distant, bits of dirt and bricks flying into the air. Dorothea glanced over her shoulder. Caspar was too far away for her to see how he’s doing… but she spotted Mercedes and Lysithea running in his direction. She bit the bottom of her lip and returned her attention to their current objective.

“You’ll pay for that!” Ingrid reeled her dominant arm back, the relic brightening its glow. “Begone!”

She tried to stab the dragon’s belly. The powerful blade plunged into the huge beast, an uproar occurring. Ingrid pulled it out and twirled the device at hand. She made another attempt to stab the Immaculate One. Right behind the golden knight was the emperor leaping above her. Arms pulled backward, Edelgard delivered a smashing hit with her relic into the creature’s armored chest. It doubled the damages and it was breaking her.

A painful wail filled the air as the dragon thrashed. The frantic movements caused Ingrid to lose her grip on her weapon. It was a huge mistake on her end, the Immaculate One’s claws shredding right into the warrior’s abdomen. Magma-red substance soaked the chainmail and shattered armor as the blonde female cried out.

“INGRID!”

Edelgard rushed to her guardian knight and barely caught her from crashing onto the rough pavements. The mixture of anguish and exhaustion painted the noble’s features. A quick examination of the fallen warrior said plenty about her status. Ingrid needs to be treated now. Edelgard grits her teeth and carried Ingrid away from the scene. She quickly shot a shout towards Byleth and Dorothea before escaping.

“I leave it up to you both! Try to hold on until I come back!”

Byleth and Dorothea nodded. Then, side-by-side, they glanced at each other. Sweat gleamed on their faces, their eyes burning with a fiery passion to end this war. They didn’t utter a word. Instead, the two women readied their offensive stance. The Immaculate One roared and slammed her limbs onto the cracked grounds. She was heavily injured thanks to Caspar, Ingrid, and Edelgard’s efforts. It won’t take long until the dragon finally falls for good. Now, it’s up to Byleth and Dorothea to finish it off… or at least whittle her health down until Edelgard arrives with backup.

“You—!” their enemy snarled, her eyes sharply aimed at Dorothea. “You took her away from me!”

Ironically, it wasn’t Edelgard that caused Byleth to betray Lady Rhea. It was actually Dorothea. Ever since they were engaged in a romantic relationship since Dorothea was a student, Byleth vowed to always be by her lover’s side no matter what. Even if it meant going against the Church of Seiros and rejecting everyone around her… It’s all for the sake of Dorothea’s happiness. Siding with Edelgard was simply an act of friendship and the following of Dorothea’s decision. (Dorothea would never want to abandon her best friend, Edelgard!) Besides, the added bonus to staying with the Adrestian Empire was from learning about the corruption and lies the church was built on. Byleth could never forgive them for such crimes.

“You speak as if I’m a kidnapper,” Dorothea shook her head. A ball of white light began to formulate on the palm of her hand as she pointed it to the dragon. “I think you need a reality check. She belongs to me now, Immaculate One!”

A hot ray of beam struck the large beast. At the same time, Byleth ran forward at an incredible speed, the power of the progenitor god bearing fruit. She raised the Sword of Creator high in the air, jumped into the air, and allowed momentum to slam the blade onto the dragon’s head.

Or so she thought. Dorothea stared in pure horror as the relic landed by her side, its tip digging into the concrete earth. Her girlfriend was caught in the dragon’s mouth with a single snap of her jaw. The opera singer and the tactician had clearly miscalculated their move sets. In this game of chess, they had not expected their opponent to make use of their mouth, quite literally.

“NO!” Dorothea immediately started forming a red magic circle mid-air. She didn’t care if she was going to run out of energy by the end of this cast. She didn’t care if the nerves in her body start to fry from overuse. She didn’t care if she becomes a handicap after this battle. She didn’t even care if she died in place of Byleth. Dorothea needed to save her girlfriend! She can’t lose her again! Anything but that! “LET HER GO, YOU MONSTER!”

Excruciating burns bubbled from within the brown-haired female's nerves as she sent out numerous spells. Fire, thunder, meteors… She threw everything at the Immaculate One. Yet that dragon kept her jaw locked on the struggling professor. Tears naturally flowed from Byleth’s eyes as the sharp teeth dug into her sturdy body, the armors and chainmail barely preventing them from piercing her vital organs. Rhea’s eyes narrowed as she loosened her jaw to talk.

“I will take back Mother from you, you thief!”

The burdens of casting so many spells are starting to do more harm than good to Dorothea. She felt her knees buckle once lightning shot out of her palms. Dorothea nearly fell on all four, her strong will preventing her from doing so. She stared up at the pale beast. Compared to her size, the enormous size can easily squash her underneath her feet. Rhea’s wings flapped once, blowing a strong gust of wind at the opera singer’s direction, causing Dorothea to weakly raise her arms.

“I think it’s time we end this, Dorothea,” the dragon proclaimed. “And I think it’s time we end this war.”

She was just about to firmly close her jaw on Byleth when Felix and Annette came into the picture. The powerful sword-wielder swung his two weapons in a flurry. Though the strikes were normally ineffective against the dragon, Felix was no ordinary guy. His attacks were bolstered by his major Crest and it packed a punch for every successful contact. This caused the creature to drop Byleth and howl in agony. As for Annette, she approached Dorothea, concern scrawled on her face.

“You shouldn’t be pushing so hard,” Annette scolded and proceeded to heal her comrade. “You’ll lose the ability to use magic if you keep this up!”

Dorothea nearly laughed once most of her strength had revitalized. “I’m willing to risk it if it meant saving my girlfriend.”

“…I suppose I could share the same sentiment for Felix.”

The magus accepted Annette’s helping hand and got back up to her feet. Soon, the duo was joined by Ignatz and Raphael, with Raphael recovering their instructor from danger. He presented the bloodied female to the group.

“Is… Is she going to be okay?” he asked, voice somewhat shaky.

Ignatz closely examined their teacher. That bite did a number on the poor woman. Many crimson holes scattered about on her figure based on the teeth’s locations. The injuries were minimized to a degree thanks to the tough attires. If it weren’t for that… Then… Ignatz mentally shook his head. No point in thinking about that now. He had to save their professor. Not saying another word, he quickly began to cast a couple of healing spells on the still body.

Dorothea never left her sight on Byleth. She was down onto her knees once more, her hands grabbing ahold of her lover’s hand. “Don’t you dare leave me like this, you hear that? I won’t forgive you if you do.”

“…I won’t.”

Byleth’s eyelids fluttered open. The neon-haired ended up staring at Dorothea, to which Dorothea nuzzled into the injured woman’s held hand. Tears of relief flowed down her face as Ignatz straightened his posture and let out a loud exhale. Raphael grinned at his boyfriend knowing that he had just saved their professor. The two got up from the ground, bid their farewells to the two, and resumed their battle as support for their other allies. This left Dorothea alone with Byleth.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” she whispered to Byleth. “It would kill me if I were to lose you.”

In the background, Felix was soon joined by Edelgard, Sylvain, Ferdinand, and Hubert. The five of them dealt the final attack onto the dragon. A gruesome screech emitted from the Immaculate One, her head thrown up into the air. Then, the creature fell onto her side, never to rise again. Yet despite the end of the conflict and the cheers Felix and Sylvain had by slapping a friendly high-five, there was a cost to pay, and it was one Dorothea did not wish to happen.

The Crest of Seiros disappeared from Byleth’s heart. However, it acted as a pacemaker for the originally still-born child. Byleth faintly gasped, her eyes widen, then immediately fell into a sea of darkness. At the same time, her hair color resumed to its original state, leaving the ex-mercenary in a state as if she never merged with Sothis. The only difference was that her heart stopped beating.

“Byleth…?” Dorothea felt a knot in her stomach. She stiffened her lips and pressed her ear against Byleth’s chest. Once she noticed no sign of life, the tears flowed down her cheeks… this time, with sorrow. “Byleth…!”

She pulled her girlfriend up so she could hug her. The instructor weightlessly flopped forward and into Dorothea, her face buried into the woman’s shoulder. How ironic... After expressing how grateful she was with Byleth's survival, it completely turned around and bit her back with the opposite result. 

_‘ How could this be…? I’ve already lost her once five years ago… Now I’m going to lose her again? ‘_

This hurts.

_‘ No, NO! That’s not right! ‘_

Dorothea felt her lower lip tremble.

_‘ Impossible! Ignatz had healed her! What could be wrong?! Don’t tell me it had something to do with her Crest…! ‘_

She held back her outcries.

_‘ This isn’t fair! She doesn’t deserve this! If anything, I should be the one to die! ‘_

Quiet weeps were muffled when Dorothea pressed her face into Byleth’s head, trying to provide as much warmth as possible in her embrace. From the distant, everyone, especially Hubert and Edelgard, felt their heartaches. So, it seems that they had lost someone important… War is so very cruel. They couldn’t imagine how much pain Dorothea is going through right now. If they felt like someone sucker punched them in the gut, then the poor woman was probably going through that tenfold. Dorothea slowly rocked her limp lover as if she were in a deep sleep.

Then, a song was sung.

**“I feel like I’m losing hope**

**In my body and my soul**

**And the sky, it looks so ominous.**

**And as time comes to a halt**

**Silence starts to overflow**

**My cries are inconspicuous**

**Tell me, God, are you punishing me?**

**Is this the price I’m paying for my past mistakes?”**

There was a small pause, Dorothea retracting her face so she could watch over Byleth’s. Droplets of tears fell upon the older woman’s face as she struggled to sing the last two lines to her lover.

**“I need you more than ever right now**

**Can you hear me now?”**

Is this song a way to cope with the surreal event? Is it out of desperation?

Dorothea leaned forward to kiss the professor's forehead. 

“…good-night, my Byleth.”

It appears that this is farewell. The time that they've spent together were full of good memories. They would be priceless treasures that no one would be able to replace nor replicate. Dorothea dryly swallowed. Hopefully, she’ll see her again soon… and hopefully, it won't be a long wait to see Byleth up there. 

Right when Dorothea was going to lower her girlfriend down to the ground, there was a faint groan that slipped past the female’s cracked lips. The magus froze. She glanced down and saw her teacher stirring. By the time Byleth awakens, she found herself nearly crushed to death in a bear hug by the alumni, the chest pain from the frail, now-beating heart, worsening it.

“D-Dorothea—!” she barely squeaked. “I can’t— breathe—!”

Dorothea quickly released her hold, but not without giving her one heck of a kiss in their lifetime, the kiss yearning for love and confirmation that this isn’t a dream. She could choose to scold Byleth. She could choose to bawl. She could choose to express frustration. Instead, the young singer cupped Byleth’s face, and whispered, “I’m glad you didn’t leave me behind. I wouldn't know what to do without you.”

“I would never,” the professor soon rested her upper body against Dorothea. “Besides, you were calling out for me. I had to come back to you.”

"?" 

Eventually, Dorothea put two-and-two together. The song that she had sung had ultimately saved Byleth's life. 


	3. Fusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Fusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to give this one a spin since it was unique! I'm not too sure if the jokes delivered (if it even exists), but regardless, hope you enjoy this!

“Um, Dorothea, do you know where the professor went?”

“…”

“Dorothea?”

“She probably went to see Lady Rhea, Hubie.”

“Oh, okay then. Guess I’ll ask her later.”

“Can I relay the message for you?”

“Hm… just let her know that I’m looking for her.”

“…”

Dorothea, who had waved farewell to Hubert, felt an invisible tug pull upon her arm. A couple of steps were taken to the nearest bookshelves. Then, the opera singer reached out towards the thick covers, her fingertips brushing upon the spines. She frowned and harshly whispered,

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Then, from the same mouth, she said, “I’m looking for the solution.”

Although she was alone in the library, if anyone were to catch sight of her, they would have mistaken her as being mental. Just who in their right mind would speak to themselves? It didn’t help that Dorothea’s features would switch between expressionless and annoyance every ten seconds. She had spooked Bernadetta already by accident this morning. She didn’t want a repeat of it again with someone else. She wasn’t in the mood to explain their predicament either… if anyone would believe in them, that is. The student loudly sighed and lowered her head, her hand acting on its own accord.

“I still can’t believe this isn’t a dream, professor.”

“…”

This morning was rather eventful. The two females yesterday shared a late-night tea session. Since they were already in a relationship, both Byleth and Dorothea shared sweet romantic words to each other (though awkward) and cuddled in bed. When it had gotten too dark, the two parted ways, with Byleth taking her leave from Dorothea’s bedroom. By the time they woke up, Dorothea found herself staring in unfamiliar territory.

She was in Byleth’s room. A glimpse around told her that Byleth was nowhere to be found. The young lady had panicked as she had no recollection of what led her to the professor’s private quarter. It didn’t help that the instant she slammed open the door, Edelgard was in the midst of knocking on the wooden barrier. Seeing her classmate dressed in nothing more than undergarments invited a full red makeover of the noble’s face. Steam wafted from the top of her head as Edelgard excused herself from the premise.

It didn’t take long for Dorothea to figure out what sort of unintentional message was conveyed… and she didn’t appreciate it.

“Edie gave me these strange looks, you know!”

“It’s not my fault that I’m stuck inside of your body now.”

The opera singer shrugged in conjunction with Byleth’s thoughts. True enough, Dorothea was not only forced to deal with the flustered Edelgard whenever they made eye contact, she nearly got a heart attack when her mouth started moving on its own. It took a solid five minutes for Dorothea to believe in Byleth’s words, originally thinking she was possessed by a ghost.

“Ugh, and you saw everything when I had to get dressed!”

“Um… this isn’t the first time I’ve seen you naked though.”

“T-That’s—” A deep blush tainted her cheeks. “What are you trying to say?!”

“I still don’t understand what’s the embarrassment. We’ve seen each other naked when we were—”

“STOP RIGHT THERE!” She slapped over her own mouth, muffling Byleth. When her girlfriend stopped trying to talk, she removed her hand and quickly added, “That’s different! You really need to work on your social skills, you know.”

“People tell me that all the time.”

“And I think you should listen to them.”

“Father doesn’t have a problem though.”

“Captain Jeralt is… different.”

Dorothea shook her head and rubbed her temple. This is such a hassle. As much as she loves her teacher, this was inconvenient for the two members, especially when it came to more… sensitive and private matters. Then, she felt her hand slid down to her chin, cupping it. A faint hum slipped past her lips. Dorothea watched her control slip out of her reign as Byleth began to take their leave from the library. Their search— or rather, Byleth’s search, was fruitless. Not a single booklet contained the information they needed about their definition of bodily fusion.

“Oh, Dorothea, I want to talk to you.”

Byleth stared at the person speaking to Dorothea right outside of the hallways. She retracted her hand and observed the speaker through her girlfriend’s vision. It was a male guard. Though unlike the Gatekeeper that the professor has come to know and like, this one was a little rough on the edge.

“You still haven’t responded about the date.”

Her eyes widen. Okay, maybe he was more than rough around the edge. Byleth could feel Dorothea bubble from within her chest in order to regain control of her own body. Yet she didn’t allow it. There was a powerful force that pressed the host away from the panel. Dorothea resisted the temptation to exclaim. It’s unfortunate that their fusion didn’t allow the transmission of thoughts between each other. Though on second thought… It might be for the best. There are some things Dorothea prefers Byleth not to know and vice versa.

Dorothea was forced to remain silent as Byleth… crossed her arms. She almost wanted to slap herself on the forehead as the student rarely, if ever, would do so. It wasn’t part of her routine! Regardless, this professor’s habit went unnoticed as the guard approached them. Byleth narrowed her eyes. He was taller than them.

“I hope you understand that I’m already in a relationship.”

“With who?”

“Do I need to tell you?”

He clicked his tongue. Despite the blunt answers, his persistence stayed. The young man took another step forward, closing their distance to an uncomfortable degree. Dorothea nearly gagged when she felt his breath tickle her nose.

“Actually, you don’t need to. However, it wouldn’t hurt to go out with me just this once, right? I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”

“SHE would mind.”

“Oh…” Byleth’s glare didn’t scare him away. The response she provided had fueled his next reply, making him sound even worse than he already did from the beginning. “She wouldn’t know how a man treats his lady. Let me teach you, yeah?”

Dorothea nearly took control of her body by sheer instinct when his hand snaked around her waist. From the distant, it would appear as though he was ready to meet their bodies together, his lips yearning to touch for hers.

“Can you stop!?” the student vocalized her objection. “Leave me alone!”

That didn’t budge him. Byleth widens her eyes and felt… a rush of emotions she has rarely felt: fear.

It’s clear that there was no consent between the two. Not that it lasted long anyway. Dorothea quickly took partial control and slapped him. But her ownership did not last long, the older female taking it away like previously.

Byleth hadn’t knocked his hand away. She kneed him. Hard. The guard instantly pressed against his abdomen and felt the wind knocked out of him. She didn’t let up, her elbow came crashing down onto his back. This forced him down onto the ground with a loud slam. As he groaned, the professor stared at him. If looks could kill, she would have murdered him ten times over.

“Since you pose a danger to her, I’m going to make sure you’re removed from the monastery.”

“H-Her?”

She didn’t answer. Byleth turned her back towards him and, to their luck, spotted Caspar and Ferdinand. One flick of her wrist was all it took to bring them over.

“Take care of him,” she mumbled and walked away. “I don’t want to see him ever again. Make sure he stays away from everyone.”

Ferdinand and Caspar had plenty of questions for Dorothea. Just what happened? However, the youngsters had their hands full with pulling the man up. Though the scenario was unclear, what was clear for sure were the outcomes. They know their comrade enough to heed her words. After all, Dorothea would never lie when determining how bad an individual is. She was never off the mark either.

“Byleth…”

“…”

Byleth had stepped back from the wheel and allowed Dorothea to regain full motor skills with her own body. The songstress curled and uncurled her fingers. She called out to her girlfriend again once they were in the safety of Dorothea’s bedroom.

“Byleth…?”

“…”

“…”

The brown-haired sat on the edge of her mattress when Byleth finally spoke up, alas in a small whisper.

“That man is disgusting.”

“I know, right?”

“I can’t believe you deal with this every day.”

“It’s normal.”

“Normal? I don’t want it to be normal.” She felt her grip ball into a tight fist. Oddly, her eyes became watery, Dorothea feeling her heartache from Byleth. “I’ve never felt so angry.”

“I could tell.”

“I… I don’t want this to happen to you anymore.”

“I would love that.”

Just because it's happened so many times doesn't mean she's gotten used to it. There is no "getting used to it" anyway. This sort of situation always invites disasters and trauma. History of men and women that proposed and attempted nonconsensual activities back during her opera era were always in for a beating. Yet that fear never went away. If she was unable to protect herself or if Byleth wasn't present... What would happen? Dorothea shook those hypothetical scenes off, her attention fully set on Byleth. This situation wasn't only affecting Dorothea. 

Byleth bit the bottom of her lip. 

“Just… why? Why would they do that to you?”

“My dear Byleth, oh, how much I want to hug you right now.”

Dorothea wiped her tears away with the back of her hand, even more tears falling from her eyes. Byleth was always publicly known as the Ashen Demon. Not a lick of emotions would be expressed. To be frank, it had worried everyone in the monastery. Some students and staff hardly paid attention to this part of the professor. Others, especially Edelgard, Mercedes, Raphael, and Dorothea, were concerned about it. They didn’t know if Byleth was repressing them or if she was actually THAT emotionless.

Turns out moments like this proved otherwise. Behind closed doors, Byleth would cry to herself, having no one other than her father to consult. Sometimes her father wasn’t even helpful, Jeralt either out of the monastery or his perspective was unhelpful for the situation. Dorothea felt her chest ache again, its impact doubled as she resisted the temptation to hug herself.

It was a mixed reaction as control wildly shifted back and forth. Comforting Byleth made her look silly on the outside. She was wiping her own tears and giving the occasional pat on the arm. Soft hushes ushered the poor adult to her normal state, her silent cries coming to a cessation. 

“I’m sorry to show you that side of me," Byleth finally voiced, though it somewhat cracked. "I shouldn’t act this way.”

“Don’t be so uptight, professor,” Dorothea smiled. “I’m always here for you… just like you do for me.”

“Mhm…”

The rest of the day was spent in leisure within Dorothea’s bedroom. Since Byleth was physically absent, the Black Eagle’s lectures were canceled for today. It was safe to say that Rhea, Seteth, and Flayn were desperately calling for a search party to find the teacher. All three house leaders were forced to partake in the mission themselves. As for the other students, they were responsible for keeping their eyes peeled on campus.

Nightfall descend upon the land… and morning occurred before the two. The search results were futile. Edelgard, Dimitri, and Claude returned exhausted after staying up all night with the soldiers and scouts. Jeralt himself was a bit frazzled for having lost his daughter. All participants, excluding Edelgard, hurried back to their dormitory for their long-desired sleep. (Thank goodness it’s the weekends too.)

Dorothea rose up from the bed, rubbing both her eyes. She yawned and dropped her hand on top of Byleth’s bareback. The songstress turned to the naked professor and— Wait a minute… Whatever drowsiness the student was inflicted with vanished without a trace. Dorothea blinked a few times at the sight of her sleeping instructor.

“…”

She leaned forward to get a closer look.

“Zzz…”

“Oh my gosh, we’re separated!”

Jolly, this is wonderful! This couldn’t be a dream, right?! The opera singer pinched her own cheeks, leapt off from bed, and ran to the bright windows. It was real alright, and the outcome was exactly what she wanted. Questions about the abrupt fusion from yesterday lingered in her mind. Yet those could be searched for later. Right now, she has to wake up Byleth and tell her about the good news!

Dorothea heard a few knocks on the door. Her ecstatic state rendered her capability to critically think to a lesser degree than normal. The young lady opened up the door for their guest.

There stood Edelgard… and Edelgard’s features were… completely red. Unlike yesterday, she rooted herself by the entranceway and coughed into her fist.

“D-Dorothea… I… um… wow, I’m surprised you’re not cold in those undergarments.”

“Under— Oh… Yeah, I don’t sleep with my clothes on.”

“…Anyway, I just wanted to stop by and let you know that we have yet to find the professor— !!!”

The redness that discolored her friend’s face darkened in its shades. Edelgard lost her ability to speak. Dorothea wasn’t sure what the cause was until she glanced over her shoulder.

“Is there something you need?” Byleth asked, her figure going full commando from behind the songstress, blanket just covering her nether region. “I’m sorry I was out of commission yesterday.”

“DOROTHEA…………………..”

_‘ Oh goodness… I have a feeling I know where this is going… ‘_

“Don’t tell me that the reason our professor went missing was that you were having… sex with her?”

_‘ GOD DANG IT. ‘_

Dorothea viciously shook her had. “N-NO! W-W-What kind of conclusion— Why— How did you—”

“I mean…” Edelgard motioned to the naked ex-mercenary. “She doesn’t have clothes on… and you don’t have most of yours on either… like yesterday… in her room…”

“#$@&%!!!"

"I know you both partake in these nightly activities... as Hubert and Ferdinand do... but I've never seen the professor out the entire day. You... didn't do her THAT hard, did you?"

"%#$@!!!!!!”

Meanwhile, Byleth tilted her head from behind, unaware of where the conversation was leaning towards. Common sense didn't apply to the warrior. If she casually joked about "night crawling" to Dorothea... there are already problems. Dorothea got down on all four and frantically tried to explain their situation to their house leader. 

Least the fusion issue was over with. Sothis shortly stopped by to tell Byleth she accidentally screwed up their inner dynamics and, well, just happened to transcend Byleth into spirit form and inhabit Dorothea’s body. The short female earned a bop on the head from the professor. A very strong one.

As for Edelgard… Dorothea and Byleth found themselves in an awkward relationship with her. Edelgard can’t seem to see them in the eyes anymore…

"Is something the matter?" Ingrid questioned her girlfriend during lunchtime. The two sat right outside of the Mess Hall, their private meals shared with one another. As she took a bite from a slab of meat, the knight lightly elbowed the noble. "Did you both get into a fight?" 

"...hardcore..." 

"Excuse me?" 

"...sex." 

"El, just what is going through your mind?" 


	4. Stupidly in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Sacrifice & Enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit shorter, but I purposely left the ending of the OS written that way. (If it could be pulled off ambiguously...?) As they say... love can drive one to make ridiculous decisions.

The ex-mercenary drew a long breath under the beating sun. Hugging one knee, she leaned against the crumbled walls of the fortress, her neon hues dulled. The Sword of Creator nestled in her grip, its tip stabbed upon the soft earth. Blood oozed from the top of her head and crawled down to her jawline, Byleth not bothering to wipe it. Throughout the battlefields were strewn with bodies of soldiers and alumni. The fighting had ended with a dramatic conclusion… and a conclusion that led to one survivor from this dreadful war.

“Heh… You didn’t have the decency that I’ve asked for…”

Make that two survivors.

She struggled to raise her head. Not that she needed to as that hoarse voice was easily identifiable. Dorothea stood above the fallen warrior, her elegant clothing torn and stained with grime and blood. The songstress grimaced once she tore an arrow buried deep within her shoulder. A tiny curse word flew out of her mouth from snapping the wooden obstruction by accident, its sharp head settled in the injury. Then, she tossed the arrow’s body to the side, her piercing gaze reverting to her girlfriend.

“I told you to kill me quickly when you had the chance.”

“…”

Five years later… Five long years had taken its toll on everyone. Edelgard had gone mad. Dimitri had gone mad. Claude was uncertain of his future. Lady Rhea had gone mad. Students forced to graduate early scattered about in Fodlan. Some of their fates were predetermined by pure bad luck. Illnesses, assassinations, and suicide were bestowed for them without hesitation. Others struggled to remain afloat in this deadlocked war between the four sides.

Dorothea was always depressed. Since her childhood was riddled with painful memories, she had joined the Officers Academy in hopes of finding a special someone. Marriage was her one and only priority. She couldn’t care less about the war. In the end, anyone that survived an ordeal and lived a comfortable life afterward is a winner, no matter what. Yet she could not find that person. Searching for them was like searching for a needle in a haystack.

Until she met Byleth. Dorothea’s depression was somewhat lifted whenever her lover came to mind. The times they’ve spent together was something she truly cherished. Too bad Dorothea was not able to transfer into the Golden Deer’s house, despite the pleas from her girlfriend.

“It’s like we’re distant lovers,” she joked at one time from their tea session. “We can only do so much.”

Then again, she had wished she did.

When her professor disappeared from the face of the earth, the opera singer nearly shattered. The person that brought light into her dark life had been removed. Depression had hit Dorothea harder than ever. Staying with Edelgard kept her from descending into pure madness. Her best friend and Petra had stopped the young lady from brandishing a dagger and sliding the edges across her neck or wrist on various occasions. And that went on for five long years.

Dorothea almost laughed out loud. “Five years later… and the Goddess fated us to fight to the death.” Tears prickled from the corner of her eyes. “Isn’t it ironic?”

“…”

“Hey, tell me… Why weren’t you able to kill me quickly like I’ve asked you to?”

Byleth softly exhaled, her bright eyes finally looking at Dorothea. “I couldn’t bear to,” she whispered.

“You couldn’t? Are you sure about that? Because look at this!” The songstress limped to the side and motioned from behind her. Bodies of varying sizes, shapes, and origins littered the premise. Blood pooled underneath their figures with enough volume to create a river of horror. All three house leaders and almost all the students and staff had walked into the afterlife thanks to the climactic finale. Dorothea cried, “You did this! You murdered Edie! You even murdered Ingrid! You— You tried to kill me!”

Underneath the disheveled attire laid a terrible gash on her side. Dorothea was quick on her feet. She would dodge in succession thanks to her levitation and fast somersaults. However, the Sword of Creator acts as a sword whip. She could not avoid the powerful relic from letting its serrated edges tear into the soft epidermis. Had it ripped through another layer of muscles… Losing her ability to use her body would be the least of her concern.

“…”

The instructor shifted her gaze elsewhere. No response. She wasn’t sure of what to say. Attacking her old students was already bad enough. Hurting her girlfriend was a sin in itself. Even if it was an act of self-defense against an army under the Adrestian Empire’s flag, it was unacceptable. And this infuriated Dorothea.

“Why are you being silent?” she growled. “What’s wrong with you?!”

“…”

Seeing as how her professor wouldn’t speak up, the young woman felt the tears roll down her cheeks. “I don’t even know what to do with you anymore.”

Those were her last words as the alumni turned her back towards Byleth. Dorothea had always been abandoned as a child and teenager. She had been abandoned by her girlfriend too when she heard about her support for the Leicester Alliance. She felt abandoned by her lover when they fought with each other. This time, she’s abandoning Byleth.

It’s over.

…yet something tugs at Dorothea’s heartstrings.

Did she really want to do this?

She slowed her pace to a stop and glanced over her shoulder. Byleth’s head had lowered, her breaths becoming ragged, her eyelids heavy as lead. Dorothea firmed her lips. Pitiful. Absolutely pitiful. The great Ashen Demon that terrorized those that faced her had succumbed to a weak woman. She looks so… small though. Byleth looked like a child trying to stay awake for another late-night hour.

“…?”

Confuzzled features scrawled all over the warrior’s face when Dorothea neared her once more. She knelt down to her level with a neutral expression.

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…Dorothea…” Byleth finally called her name. “Don’t leave me.”

“…you’re hopeless.”

She shouldn’t forgive this killer. This… This murderer that mowed down the majority of the Adrestian Empire’s armies singlehandedly. It was a terrifying sight to see her double up with Claude and wreck the field. Dimitri and Edelgard stood no chance against her. But desperate love distorts rationality.

Dorothea bore through the pain that throbbed from her wounds and pulled Byleth into a frail hug. She was willing to sacrifice her sanity if it meant being by Byleth’s side one more time… After all, they were the only ones left alive from the bloodshed that left many dead. The young woman buried her face into the ex-mercenary's crook of her neck. Metallic iron wafted into her nose as she mumbled, 

“Why am I still so stupidly in love you with?”


	5. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares... I can't seem to envision Dorothea ever getting rid of them.

Nightmares had plagued Dorothea for years. It always had been. Since the time of abandonment, the young girl would be clawed by the darkness. Horrifying imagery and sickening faces blew up before her. It had only gotten worse the older she got. The dreams would evolve to that of assassination attempts, rapes, and failure as an opera singer. They eventually morphed to dead soldiers and brutal deaths experienced by her old classmates.

Compared to someone as strong as Edelgard or Caspar, Dorothea was one of the few students who came to the Officers Academy for a purpose other than warfare. And she wanted to keep it that way. Yet fate decided otherwise. She was pulled into a tragic three-way conflict between the Adrestian Empire, the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, and the Leicester Alliance. Three ideologies, three rulers, three factions, and none willing to find a compromise.

“…”

These hands… Dorothea stared at their callouses. They were meant to gracefully touch and lovingly comfort her significant other. Scribbled with lacerations and scars, her palms and fingers had killed instead. One glance upward foretold the future she would be burdened with.

Just like in her nightmares.

“I’m never going to find someone to fall in love with,” she laughed during a tea session with her neon professor. “I’ve killed so many. They’ll think of me as a killer.”

Byleth watched onward with concern as the songstress simmered down. Since her revival from the coma, the instructor had not only relinquished her title as the powerful Ashen Demon, she regained her grown alumni. Not all of them had safely transcended into adulthood. Many of them possess varying internal and external scars in this five-year war. Byleth sipped on her teacup, her gaze never leaving the young woman.

Dorothea was an unfortunate student caught in the tragedy. Those weary eyes glossed over the barely touched drink despite speaking about the mundane topics. None of the snacks were bothered with too. She couldn’t even swallow those dry crackers and cookies with her favorite tea.

Another sip. Byleth then lowered her cup, a faint smile blooming on her face.

“Dorothea… Have you ever considered that someone might fall in love with you from the academy?”

The alumni lightly scoffed. That was a comedic suggestion. Outside of those who allied themselves or worked under the flag of the Adrestian Empire, they were sworn enemies, never meant to be on the same level from mere allegiances. As for those who are, they were either already taken, were not interested, or had died on the battlefield. Dorothea intertwined her fingers and forced a smile.

“I have, but they died. Or… they were a little too… crazy for my safety.”

“…”

She chuckled. “I know, right? Shocking.” Sarcasm dripped from her words.

Byleth instantly shot up to her feet. The chair’s feet skidding on the stony pavement screeched loud enough to startle Dorothea from her daze. By the time the young lady looked up, she saw her professor standing by her side. Her hands were snatched up by Byleth’s, the warmth enveloped her chilly fingers. Dorothea soon widens her eyes once Byleth proclaimed,

“What would you say if I told you that I’ve fallen for you?”

An audible gasp came from Dorothea. Out of everyone that confessed, she did not expect it to come from the mouth of her teacher. Byleth was a mercenary, a teacher, and a confidant. But never was she ever thought of as a lover. It never crossed through Dorothea’s mind that Byleth would ever hold feelings that transcend beyond mere friendship. It was from that day she also realized just how much her professor meant to her.

Did she accept the proposal?

“I… I need some time.”

Well… only after the war had ended… and only when she had almost lost Byleth.

Injuries tattered their figures as the battlefield roared in flames. From the background, many of their comrades gathered and retreated from the burning environment. Some on wyverns and Pegasus took the sky to douse the premise with water. Edelgard and Hubert rushed to the two females. To their horror, they’ve witnessed the close death of their beloved professor with the magus by her side.

Dorothea profusely wept into the girl’s chest when Byleth barely managed to crawl back to earth.

“I love you,” Dorothea croaked as she tightened her hold. “Please, don’t ever leave me.”

The songstress felt like the whole world would crush her if she were to lose her professor. She’s never felt anything like this before. Death was a concept she was not unfamiliar with anymore, but the thought of losing Byleth… She would be unable to live if Byleth were to die.

Byleth’s eyelids were barely lifted. Soft groans were inaudible as she reached to Dorothea. The instructor slowly patted the back of Dorothea’s head as she croaked, “…I won’t.” It was unfortunate that she was left with permanent handicaps and damages, but she was alive at least.

Fast forward to the present time, it has now been two years since the Immaculate One had been defeated by the hands of Edelgard and Byleth. Unlike Edelgard, Hubert, Caspar, Bernadetta, and Ferdinand, Byleth and Dorothea, alongside Linhardt and Petra, took their leave and went their own ways within the unified Fodlan. The two girlfriends thought it would be best they retire from serving under a ruler. Dorothea refused to commit any more killings. Her time of being a soldier was over the instant the war had concluded. Byleth had a slight limp and a frail heart. She was not back to her full strength and it’s unlikely she ever will be.

“Should anything happen, please, don’t hesitate to find me,” Byleth immediately pulled the old house leader into a strong hug. “I’m always here for you as your teacher.”

“My teacher,” Edelgard laughed once they parted. For once, she genuinely smiled. After all of the tragedies and anguish the noble had to go through, she finally broke into the cheerful disposition she once had as a little girl. “I will take up your offer for the future. But for now, I think you’ve earned your rest.”

Eventually, Dorothea and Byleth didn’t move too far from the castle. Hubert poured his resources to relocating the two females into a wealthy empire’s household fit for their statuses. The interiors were simplistic in contrast to the exterior designs, both women not bothering to purchase more than necessary, save it for some handmade clothes. Finance was never an issue as Ferdinand provided monthly allowances to them.

They’ve lived a lifestyle full of luxury. Dorothea finally found her peace and so has Byleth.

Sort of.

“You have another assignment?”

“Yeah.”

It was early in the morning when a thin mist hung in the air. Byleth stood by the doorway, the Sword of Creator snuggled on her waist. Within the living room was a retired Dorothea who occasionally performed live performances once in a blue moon. She approached the warrior with solemn features. Then, without hesitation, the songstress embraced her wife.

“Come home soon, honey.”

Byleth’s dulled eyes softened. She wrapped her arms around Dorothea and kissed her forehead.

“I will.”

Retirement may have come for Dorothea, but it didn’t for Byleth. Edelgard and her working companions sought to defeat and eliminate Those Who Slither in the Dark. The announcement of their plans to bring them down eventually invited Byleth back into the frontline, much to Dorothea’s dismay. How could Byleth volunteer to fight them? She wasn't as strong as she was before! Whatever strength she had before was hindered by incurable medical conditions.

They argued about the matter. They debated. They cried over it. But in the end, Byleth’s stubborn nature won, and there was nothing Dorothea could do.

“…”

Dorothea laid in bed once nightfall descended. She laid on her side, her hands resting upon the empty spot on the mattress. For the third time this month, Byleth was sent out on a task only she could complete. She wasn’t sure when her wife will return either. Some days, it took less than a few hours. On other days, she would come back after two months. What will it be for this assignment?

“Byleth…”

Dorothea curled into a fetal position and felt hot tears soak the white fabrics. She quietly whimpered, the negative thoughts slowly eroding bits of her hopes. Though she was lulled to sleep due to mental fatigue, she was greeted with a familiar set of dreams.

Nightmares. Those nightmares that had been sitting in the backburner made its return to the opera singer since the day Byleth returned to duty. This time, she watched the scenes unfold of when Byleth would never return home, of when Byleth went insane from PTSD, and of when Byleth proposed divorce to continue her occupation.

Just when will it end?

When will these nightmares be put to rest?

And most importantly… will these nightmares soon become a reality?


	6. Knight in Shining Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: After the War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a direct continuation from Day 5! Felt like it would be a waste to leave it hanging like that.

Would this be the last time she would see her wife? That sort of question never crossed through Byleth’s mind. No matter how many times she was sent out under Edelgard’s orders, she would always return home.

She was unstoppable. Despite her weakened health, despite the frail heart, despite the abnormal gait, Byleth lived up to her nickname as the Ashen Demon. The woman easily crushed their spirits by mere existence. Terror ran through their spine, her enemies frantically cutting her down. Their actions were elementary. Byleth simply had to sidestep a few times and swing the Sword of Creator with a flick of her wrist. Victory was always one-sided for the Adrestian Empire against Those Who Slither in the Dark.

But what about this time?

A shaky exhale slithered out of her bleeding lips, her head hung, and wrists bound from behind the chair. Droplets of cool water dribbled in the background as the bruised warrior slowly breathed. Goosebumps formed on her exposed skin after having shed the tattered, large overcoat, the piece of attire crumbled in the far corner. Byleth shuddered from the chilly damp atmosphere.

_‘ I messed up big time, didn’t I. ‘_

Was 29 years of age starting to catch up to her? Impossible, as her deceased father, Jeralt, was far older than that and was in tip-top shape. Could it be from arrogance? Byleth relished in the pride of becoming a hero for the Adrestian Empire and for striking fear in the hearts of her enemies as the Ashen Demon. Whatever it was, she couldn’t fix her mistake. She was stuck in this underground cellar with no natural light peeking in, only the faint, neon blue, technological lights inscribed into the solid walls.

It was a trap she should have seen from a mile away. She, Edelgard, and Ferdinand raced to tackle the main headquarter of Those Who Slither in the Dark. Other members of the Black Eagles Strike Squad were to act as a diversion to the terrorist organization. Soldiers and commanders engaged in a violent skirmish as the three headed into the depths of Shambhala and descended into the secret tunnel.

Edelgard led the two volunteers deep into the dark terrain. Man-made lights eventually filled their vision and dispersed the black surroundings. They were greeted with the city standing without light. Yet it was too late for the trio as the emperor stepped on a thin, silver wire. Boobytraps were rare in this time era. Technological advancements procured simple ones, but not ones that were as futuristic as the ones Those Who Slither in the Dark had.

She hurriedly grabbed the back of their attires and summoned all her strength chuck them backward. The impressive feat caused the nobles to fly away from their professor. A loud slam echoed throughout the suffocating chamber, a metal barred box trapping its prey. And the moment they landed on their behinds, Byleth was surrounded by hidden assassins and soldiers, their lances, daggers, and swords aimed at the encased female. Edelgard and Ferdinand were spared the misfortune of being captured by the cursed group thanks to Byleth.

Or rather, this was Those Who Slither in the Dark’s intention.

_‘ At least they ran away. I don’t know what would’ve happened if they were captured too… ‘_

The tales Edelgard and Hubert spoke of about the dreadful organization were full of truths. What made matters worse was the fact that they hadn’t spoken about the horrifying details that encompassed Those Who Slither in the Dark.

“You still awake?” Their dark, lanky boots stopped in front of her. Byleth’s eyes trailed upward to the captor’s face. The sight of the cruel male made her blood run cold. It was none other than Thales, the leader of Those Who Slither in the Dark. A faint smirk ran across his lips as he remarked, “You just don’t know when to give up, do you, Byleth?”

“…”

She glared at him. Seeing as how she will not answer to his rhetorical question, Thales came closer to the wounded female. Standing above the limped ex-mercenary, he added,

“Your body houses the same power that we’ve bestowed to Nemesis. I think it is time we resurrect him.”

“In your dreams,” she spat on his shoes. Never losing that fiery gaze, the teal-haired harshly whispered, “I don’t have the power of the progenitor god anymore. You’re too late.”

“Yet you are still connected to Sothis. Am I wrong?”

“…”

Another silent treatment. This time, it was not well-received, Thales sinking his fist into her abdomen. Byleth’s navy eyes widened, her mouth wide open from the sudden strike. He kept his hand buried into her abdomen and bent down just enough to speak into her eardrum.

“I suggest you tell us the truth, Byleth. You will suffer if you do not.”

“Nngh…”

Despite having the wind knocked out of her system, Byleth remained steadfast on keeping her mouth shut. The torture she endured from him earlier was nothing… sort of. His methods of roughing her up were more extreme compared to the times when she was a mercenary. However, if she was able to survive two of his sessions in the past two days, she could bear through another. Another sharp gasp left her throat when Thales twisted his wrist, burrowing the fist further in. The immense pressure squeezed uncomfortably upon her intestines.

“Think carefully, Byleth. I wouldn’t want to get answers from you the same way as I did to Dorothea.”

“!!!”

This was a first! Fury colored her vision red as she snapped open her jaw. She instantly lurched forward to bite his ear. Tear that pale cartilage off and make him suffer, even if it’s for a little bit. It was unfortunate that he pulled away just in time. His hand was gone, but it instantly came back to her, this time to the face. He socked her squarely on the nose. It was shocking that the fragile body part hadn’t been crushed or fractured from the powerful blow.

An outcry was heard from her and the weight of her body caused the steel chair to fall sideways. She winced when her head collided against the smooth flooring. Stars danced in her vision as the neon lights blinded half of her sight. Byleth groaned from the burst of needle-like pains frenzied her face and skull. She nearly blacked out… but wouldn’t allow herself to do so. Instead, Byleth forced herself to shoot a glare at the leader.

Thales felt humored. He took one step and pressed his foot against her side. The weight of his boot caused her ribs to creak, Byleth biting her tongue to remain silent.

“Don’t act so surprised, Byleth. Those Who Slither in the Dark know everything and everyone in Fodlan… especially you.”

Tears pricked from the corner of her eyes as the old male began his dialogues.

“Dorothea Arnault… She was a precious… hostage. No… Hostage is not the right word. She was vital to finding you. At least, that’s what we originally thought.”

Byleth gasped when he stomped on her bruised side, his features contorted.

“That cursed songstress had nothing to tell us! Even after we’ve tortured her, she wouldn’t tell her where you are. Had it not been for Edelgard von Hresvelg either, we would’ve killed her off long ago.”

“…”

Just… why didn’t Dorothea tell her this? Weren’t they wives now? Byleth grimaced. Ever since she came back from her coma, she immediately leapt back into the fray. The Black Eagles Strike Squad and the Adrestian Empire were so preoccupied with the three-way war… When the instructor had tea sessions with the opera singer, she would never touch upon events that occurred during the five years Byleth disappeared. Thinking back upon it… Byleth never really tried to delve into her wife’s traumatic history. Even when they got together, Dorothea strongly urged that they make new memories in place of old ones.

_‘ It’s no wonder why Dorothea argued with me… ‘_

It wasn’t just weak health or missing her wife in the end. Dorothea feared that the same fate she experienced would befall upon the very person she loved. Too bad Byleth didn’t listen to her… and it was horrible that Byleth never took the time out of her day to really sit down and relieve Dorothea of the nightmares and depression that plagued the poor woman.

“…I have something to say to you… Thales…”

Thales’s attention reverted to the warrior. A shadow overcame his white eyes as Byleth snarled, “You’re going to regret touching my wife.”

“Wife? How amusing.” He slammed his foot once more. “All the more reason to move forward with our plans.”

“I’m going to kill you..!” She gritted her teeth and barked, “You’ll wish you’ve never captured me here!”

Anger was a foreign concept to the retired professor. She may be irritated and annoyed, but never scathing in pure fury. Byleth squirmed under his iron foothold. Thales squinted his eyes. Then, he laughed. She was just like a bug! The way she squirmed and growled at him… she was more pathetic than a bug, actually! He couldn’t hurt her anymore. In fact, he didn’t want to, the sight of the struggling warrior far too entertaining.

Thales took a couple of steps back. “Perhaps keeping you here for another day isn’t going to hurt our resources. Besides…” He snapped his fingers. One of the two followers for the organization stepped forward from the cell. “I would like to find Dorothea again. This might make you talk.”

“YOU…” Byleth hollered, watching in horror as the listener took a step away from the premise, “DON’T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON HER!”

“Not unless you tell us what we need to know,” Thales warned.

“…”

“Smile, Byleth. You have a choice here. I’m not all that generous. I’ve never given anyone any options… not even to Edelgard and Dorothea.”

“You monster!”

“Only if you make me one.”

Byleth audibly snarled at their leader as a dog. She viciously tugged against the bondage and desperately wiggled out of her ensnarement. Thales never was a man to play around. His words were absolute. Those Who Slither in the Dark would always accomplish their goals. Their passion and determination were frightening. The teal-haired slowly lost her strength to fight for freedom and pummel him into submission. Byleth laid still, her chest rapidly rising and falling, her hues darkened while watching the sadistic man.

Was it really going to end this way? In the end, she was never going to come home, was she? If she did… would it cost Dorothea’s life?

Byleth squeezed her eyes shut.

_‘ I’m… I’m so sorry, Dorothea… ‘_

“ARGH!”

The remaining guard in this room bellowed from the top of his lungs. Byleth’s and Thale’s attention swerved to the man. He was on fire, the flames searing through his exposed epidermis, the black cloths and chainmail melting into his sensitive skin. Screams and wails filled the cramped room as he dashed out of the room. Thales could hardly cast a spell of his own when electricity crackled through his sturdy figure. Yet what would have downed most ordinary man or woman did not apply to the leader.

“You…!”

At that moment, Byleth stared at the person, who wielded the Sword of Creator, standing before the greatest enemy in Fodlan.

“Dorothea…?”

How did she manage— But… why?

Standing behind Dorothea was none other than Edelgard and Hubert. They both quickly parted way towards Byleth as Thales’s gaze focused on only one person: Dorothea. A bead of sweat slid down his face as he forced a chuckle.

“What a surprise to see you again, Dorothea. Did you come here to die?”

“Not today,” the songstress pointed the relic in his direction. Although one should not use these ancient weapons, ever since the disappearances of the Crests and its system dissolvement, these artifacts were nothing more than ordinary weapons adorned in mystical materials. (Excluding Byleth, who still possess some inherited level of the Crest of Flames thanks to Sothis’s permanent connection.) Dorothea frowned. “I’ve come to take back my professor and defeat you.”

“Defeat me? You?” He almost buckled from laughter. “You’re nothing compared to the strength I have.”

When she charged forward with the Sword of Creator, Thales grinned. It was reckless of her. Did she not learn this from the Officers Academy of rushing headfirst without a plan? Dark energy enveloped his dominant hand as he reeled it back. He didn’t bother to use up all his energy in delivering a punishing blow. A direct hit to her stomach. Dorothea felt a spray of pain seep into her surrounding muscles as spit flew out of her mouth. At that same moment, the sword slipped out of her grasp and flew upward into the air. The songstress flew in the opposite direction and slammed into the thick wall.

Dorothea managed to crack an eye open as Thales came close.

“See? You were never a challenge, to begin with.”

She coughed and stared up at the intimidating man. Then, she slyly smiled.

“You… You may be right, but… I have my wife!”

“What—?!”

Thales had an issue with hyper fixation. When Edelgard and Hubert slipped past his figure, he was so focused on Dorothea, his mind automatically ignored them. It was a devastating biological mistake to make. And he cursed them.

Turning around caused the Sword of Creator, bright in its glory, to puncture into his chest. Blood flowed into his mouth and trickled out as the tip protruded out of his back. Byleth had slammed the blade so hard, the hilt smashed right into his chest cavity. Thales could only gasp for breath. His hands violently shook, the pair grabbing ahold of Byleth’s back. His fingertips tried to claw at her in a futile attempt to get back. What he didn’t notice was how weak his attempts were.

Byleth tore the weapon out of his tainted body. Then, she twirled the sword and gave a diagonal slash in his direction. Blood spurted from his newly-formed gash, its crimson substance splattered onto her weakened figure. His death was immediate after the final blow. When he crumbled to the ground, the injured professor glanced at Dorothea.

“Dorothea…”

Dorothea had gotten up from the floor, brushing the debris that soiled her vermillion robe. The punch that the songstress had sustained was minimized thanks to the thick armor plate hidden underneath the attire. (It was a good thing she had listened to Byleth long ago about it.) Linhardt, who was supposed to be retired in a remote village, was present and had cast white magic on Dorothea’s injuries in addition. This made her healthy as a horse, ready to get into another fight if needed.

“…”

Byleth felt like the invisible weight amplified its pressure on her shoulders. The ex-mercenary’s knees buckled, the sensation overwhelming her balance. Her vision began to fade in and out, the whole world begins to tilt sideways.

“Byleth!”

Dorothea rushed in to catch her slumped lover. Byleth barely held onto her consciousness as she murmured,

“You came…”

“Of course I did,” her wife responded.

It was a good thing Dorothea listened to her gut feelings. Since the night she tossed and turned, Linhardt stopped by that same night, providing a message that they should hurry to Shambhala. He predicted that their presence is needed now more than ever for Byleth. How did he know? Linhardt prefers to call it an educated guess... or it was just another fancy way of saying that he had a horrible nagging feeling like Dorothea. Regardless, they hurried as fast as they could to the destination from afar. Bumping into Edelgard, Ferdinand, and Hubert was by chance. That led them to crawl into the underground city and demolish the dreadful organization.

She shifted her position so she could cup one side of Byleth’s swollen face. Scabs from old cuts and broken skin riddled parts of her sturdy features. Dorothea dryly swallowed, knowing that her face would be scarred. She had once been captured by Those Who Slither in the Dark. They hadn't tortured her as Thales bluffed it to be, but it wasn't a pleasant experience either, Edelgard luckily coming to her rescue. The fact that they did a number on Byleth... Dorothea felt her blood pressure rise. 

“Oh, why did he do this to you…?”

“Probably… bored out of his mind…”

“This is no joking matter!”

Then again, if she was able to joke around, that probably meant Byleth isn’t in danger of dying. She hadn’t lost much blood either, save it for the beating she’s experienced these past three days. The songstress had to resist the temptation to shake her wife silly when the teacher added,

“Looks like my… my knight… in shining armor… came to save me.” Byleth faint smiled. “Thank you…”

From that day onward, Those Who Slither in the Dark were no more, the remaining members arrested and executed for their criminal activities. Byleth was finally able to retire from her duty as a tactician and a key figure to dismantling the corrupted group. Not that she had a choice as her weakened health began to deteriorate even more after the events with Thales. Going into battle was still possible, but it was more out of self-defense and last resort. It pained the professor to use a cane for the rest of her life... but at least she was alive and by her wife's side. Now, she was stuck with the duty of handling simple responsibilities such as watching over the house and hosting her famous tea sessions with alumni. 

Tranquility befalls them. At long last, they were finally able to live their lives in peace. Yet what if danger arises again?

"It's my turn to be your knight and protector, Byleth," Dorothea boldly proclaimed as they snuggled in the comfort of their homes. The two spouses laid on the bed, the songstress resting her head on top of her wife's chest. Their fingers were intertwined as she continued, "I'll always come to your rescue... just as how you did with me." 


	7. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And... so it's done! I'm glad to partake in this challenge! Though I am a few days off, I'm grateful to be given the chance to write my second favorite ship... Byleth x Dorothea. They will always be in my shipper's heart.

The Divine Pulse is a powerful tool for someone like Byleth. Combining her strength with Sothis caused the two to bounce around in various timelines to their likings. Unlike those who favor its ability to cause destruction or personal gains, Byleth had always chased after one goal: to save, fall in love, and marry Dorothea.

Too many times had the professor seen the atrocities of war crimes. Too many times had she held Dorothea in her arms, her tears dripping once more for another person passing on in her life, the first one being Jeralt. Too many times had she executed revenge against those who defiled and eliminated Dorothea from the earth. Too many times did Byleth spiral into a fit of insanity from losing the songstress.

Was fate… so cruel?

Just how cruel can it be?

Byleth nearly tore her teal hairs out from its scalp. She gripped ahold of her head as if possessed by a ghost. An inhumane scream boomed throughout the neighborhoods regardless of the time of day. Ingrid and Edelgard always hurried to their professor’s side whenever Byleth’s breakdown occurred. Their presence managed to soothe the poor instructor to a state of emptiness and brought her indoors.

It’s unfortunate that the married women could not stay by Byleth’s side for long. They had their duties as a sworn emperor and a loyal guardian. Leaving the unified Fodlan without a leader would disrupt the political and social order they’ve worked tirelessly to mold.

Not that they were too concerned. A certain someone was always there by the female’s side.

“Don’t you dare give up on me,” Sothis pinched the warrior’s wet cheeks, the two retired to an abandoned shack.

Byleth dully stared back at her friend. This was another loop where Dorothea died, this time, murdered by a former classmate, Dimitri.

She vividly recalled when his lance plunged into the singer’s neck. Out of all the places he had to strike her, he had to tear her apart from the throat. Blood gushed out once he retracted the relic. Byleth nearly dropped her silver sword and caught the collapsed alumni. At least Dorothea was graced with instantaneous death. Byleth and the others were spared of an agonized scream and shouts of the injured. She bit the bottom of her trembling lip as Edelgard engaged in a vicious fight against Dimitri. Normally, she would assist her ex-house leader. Yet her legs were like jelly. In her arms lay a deceased Dorothea.

_‘ Again… and again… and again… ‘_

It was overwhelming when similar results repeated itself. The end of the tunnel was nowhere in sight.

She blinked as Sothis continued, “Your journey cannot end here like this. You will make it.”

“But how long?” she croaked. “How long will it take…?”

“For as long as you want it to be. You wanted to achieve that happily ever after with Dorothea, right?”

“…”

“Or…” Sothis crossed her arms and floated away from her host. “You can stop here. Just know that you will never be able to try again if you give up now.”

“…you’re right.”

Byleth balled her hands into fists. She lowered her head, took a deep breath, and glanced up at her friend. After tens of loops, she has yet to find the one timeline she can settle in. The teacher has gone far into the deep end. Sacrifices she had made would all go to waste if it all ends now. She wasn’t even sure if she could die in peace knowing this. Byleth parted her lips.

It was time to try again. For the sake of her sanity… and for the sake of Dorothea’s life. She would do anything to find their happily ever after.

“Byleth?”

A familiar voice. The older woman blinked. When she snapped back to reality, she found herself staring at someone she had fallen for since the first day they’ve met. Natural sunlight trickled through the glassed window and fell upon the magus’s glistening white attire. Dorothea was standing in front of her instructor… in a wedding dress. Byleth raised her hands and immediately discovered the black sleeves of her suit.

_‘ When did I… ‘_

Byleth pat her own cheeks. This can’t be lucid dreaming, right? Just moments ago, she was having a mental breakdown at the dusty shack with Sothis. Ingrid and Edelgard calmed her down… and then… then what?

“Byleth…”

Just what is going on? She stared at her own hands. Faint scars were strewn upon her palms, but nothing too drastic. There was also a touch of weakness that infected her bones and sinews. The tactician curled and uncurled her fingers.

“Byleth.”

This seems too surreal to be a dream. No lucid dreaming can go on this long. Besides, how come Byleth can’t remember what she did before sitting in the chair, cladded in a dark tuxedo. The fact that Dorothea is also in a lovely wedding dress… Did she finally achieve the ending she chased after with all her might?

The retired mercenary lifted her head when she felt the warmth seep into her cheek. Dorothea had cupped one side of her face. Then, she leaned forward, kissing her forehead.

“Don’t cry, Byleth.”

Cry? The older woman quickly checked and noticed bits of tears sprouted from the corner of her eyes. They were wiped away with a quick swipe from the songstress. Dorothea smiled.

“Be happy. We’re finally getting married.”

“…”

Then, Byleth finally cracked a smile of her own. The tears came forth once again, but this time, for an entirely different reason. She stood up and pecked her soon-to-be wife's lips.

“I love you, Dorothea. I love you so much.”

“And I love you too… Though I think we should save it for when we’re blessed by Ignatz.”

“Yeah.”

The bells chimed throughout the small part of the empire, their surviving friends and allies present for their sacred celebration. Flowers and cheers rooted after the duo. By the time they stood before Ignatz, and their vows exchanged, Byleth and Dorothea shared the most simplistic, yet passionate kiss in their whole life.

“I’ll always be with you,” Byleth whispered unto her wife’s ear in the midst of their hugs. “No matter what, I’ll fight for our happy ending.”


End file.
